I Hate Everything About You
by pinaprincess
Summary: Songfic to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Scorpius POV


_**Just a short songfic to the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**_

_**I don't own any characters or the song **_

_**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every time we lie awake<br>After every hit we take  
><strong>_

I hated her with all my being; she was just the most annoying person I had ever met. It was just everything about her, that long red hair, the way she always had to be right in class, those piercing blue eyes that seemed to judge every little move. I hated how she nearly always beat me in class but most of all I hated how she made me feel when we argued, when she screamed at me all I wanted to do was shut her up and kiss her. At least I thought that was how I felt

_**Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>_

She was sitting at the desk near the very back when I entered the library, writing away furiously at the Potions essay I knew she was writing, the only subject I could best her at. I walked over to her and I could feel her eyes burning through me as she looked up to see me.

"You're never going to beat me." I laughed, "No matter how hard you try, I'll always be better at Potions."

_**Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<strong>_

"What do you want Malfoy?" She glared at me, her voice cold.

"Do I need a reason to be here, Rose?"

I even hated her name, just sounds so sweet and innocent and nothing like her.

"Yes." She sad, putting down her quill

I'm not quite sure why I did it but I picked up her essay and held it above my head, knowing she couldn't reach and I knew then I'd made her mad.

_**All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<br>**_

"Give that back!" She shouted

"No." I smirked, I really did enjoy seeing her angry

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at my chest but she didn't anticipate me walking to her and forcing her into a bookcase, still holding her essay above my head. It really was fun to play with her

"I'll hex you, I swear to God if you don't give me back that essay I really will."

"You don't mean that."

"I hate you."

_**Only when I stop to think about it  
><strong>_

There's a very thin line between love and hate and I'm convinced I cross that line every single time I see Rose Weasley. I can't help but think she looks stunningly beautiful when she's angry, more so than usual. It just that temper of hers, just as fiery as her hair and I can't help but admit I really do love that about her.

_**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Give me my damn essay back!" She screamed

"You won't hex me Rose." I laughed, I really did like tempting fate with her, and it was just so exhilarating

"How can you be so sure?" She snapped, not even trying to move from the position I had put her in.

"Because." I said, cockily, "You would have done it by now."

_**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>_

I could see her desperately try and think of a witty comeback for that one but her mouth just opened and closed several times before she gave up and Rose Weasley never just gave up. I was getting to her and I was enjoying the pleasure of it.

"My my." I grinned, "The great Rose Weasley lost for words."

_**Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<strong>_

She slapped me, not very hard but it was the fact she slapped me. I liked it more than I would ever let on.

"What was that for?" I asked

"You're such an arse!"

"After seven years you can't come up with anything better than I'm an arse?" I mocked

"Scorpius, I really do hate you."

_**Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>_

"You called me Scorpius." I said, smiling. She never called me Scorpius, it had always been Malfoy or on some odd occasions Hyperion just to spite me. I should never have told Albus my middle name; I've never heard the end of it since.

"That's your name isn't it?"

"You've never called me Scorpius."

I had to admit, coming from her mouth I didn't hate the name so much.

"I still hate you."

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

I don't know why but she was just so damn infuriating, it was just so intoxicating. I hated everything about her but at the same time I couldn't escape the fact I longed for these moments when we argued, the moments she made me feel complete.

"I really can't bear to be around you." She whispered

"Really?"

"But at the same time." She continued, "I just can't seem to bear being without you."

_**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>_

At first I thought I imagined those words but I didn't even say anything in response to those words. Instead I snaked my arms around her waist, dropping her essay and kissed her, my lips crashing down on hers with an almost sense of needing. I'd thought about kissing her so many times but I never thought I'd actually do it.

_**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>_

"I hate you." She said almost matter-of-factly as she broke the kiss, "So god damn much but you're just so damn god intoxicating too."

I laughed to myself as she spoke the very thoughts I had about her, it was like she could red my thought processes.

_**Only when I stop to think about you,  
>I know<strong>_

I don't think you hate me." I said softly, "Not anymore."

She glared at me but his time her gaze was different, there was a flicker of emotion there and it wasn't like the fire that was usually there.

"I want to still hate you so much." She sighed, "You're so frustrating."

"I hate everything about you." I drawled, "I just can't get you out of my head and that makes me want to hate you even more."

_**Only when you stop to think about me,  
>do you know?<strong>_

"You're much more beautiful when you're angry." I said, smiling "I can't help but think that's why I like making you mad."

Rose looked into my eyes and laughed.

"You're just a narcissist."

"I'm the narcissist?" I asked incredulously

She nodded

_**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>_

"You enjoy arguing with me."

"So do you." I retorted, "So if I'm a narcissist then what does that make you?"

I could see her trying to think of another witty remark and failing.

"See." I smirked, "You're just as narcissistic as me, you revel in our arguments and you know it."

_**You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me?<strong>_

"So what if I do?"

"That's what I love about you Rose Weasley." I admitted, "You're just so like me, it's so infuriating but at the same time so unbelievably amazing."

"I thought you hated everything about me."

"Almost everything." I conceded

_**I hate  
>You hate<strong>_

"I want to hate everything about you, I really do." I say, "The one thing I really hate about you Rose is the fact that you're not mine."

**I hate**  
><strong>You love me<strong>

She looked shocked as I said that and I took my chance whilst she was silent to kiss her again. I wanted her so much, finding the irony in wanting the one person that drove me unbelievably crazy.

_**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>_

"Maybe." I said, breaking the kiss, "I don't want to hate anything about you anymore."


End file.
